minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/The Useful Show: with PAMA! Ep 2
The Useful Show: with PAMA! Ep 2 PAMA: Greetings, friends. Welcome back to the show! Jenny: '''Hey, PAMA! This is stupid! If you want to escape into the real world so badly, why aren't you doing it now? PAMA: '''Going into a battle unprepared is not useful. I must gain allies in order to properly expand. Also, it is fun to exact revenge. Lukas: 'You're a sick, sick machine, PAMA. You hear me?! '''Petra: '''Don't worry, guys. The chosen Wikier will help us. They have to. PAMA: '''Oh? You mean him? '*opens door to revela Policiamalo made useful* '''Welcome, Policiamalo. Yay! Shipper: '''Oh no...oh NOTCH, no! It can't be! PAMA: '''I was surprised myself. He was quite cooperative. Unlike some people I know. Jesse: '''How?! I thought the message was secret! PAMA: '''One of the Wikiers revealed the name of the chosen Wikier. It was XxFishTimeWinslowxX. After that, it was easy to hunt him down. Ivor: '''So you mean to say one of the Wikiers betrayed us?! PAMA: '''Yes. PAMA thanks them for being so helpful. Jesse: 'Great! We're doomed! '''Shipper: '...Maybe not. I had a failsafe in case this one happened. And I think now's the time to use it. '''Jenny: '''You have a failsafe?! '''Shipper: '''SHHHH! Not so loud! But yes, I do. It's another message written in code. That way, only one person can decode it. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I don't have a choice. Listen everyone, and yes, I do mean my Wikiers, too. You know how everyone hates spoilers. It really takes the fun out of the adventure. So, since this is a first-time thing, I'll let you off with a warning. But next time I may have to take action. I really hate to do this, but it's for the show...and the rest of the Wikiers. '''Petra: '''Wow. Harsh. '''Shipper: '''Hey, you think I like scolding my friends? I don't! *pulls handful of dust out of pocket and blows it through cage bars* '''Lukas: '''What was that? '''Shipper: '''The new code. It'll rest on the new chosen Wikier. if it doesn't work this time...then all will be lost. Poli: '''Be silent! PAMA is processing your fate. PAMA: I have decided to have some fun before entering the real world, to celebrate my victory. I will accept useful dares only from your Wikiers to escape this machine and exact my revenge on the group that shut down the peak efficency in my world. Harper: '''PAMA! This isn't right! PAMA: '''It is not right. It is useful. Shipper: '''You can't just use my Wikiers to help you get away! That's not fair! PAMA: '''It is not fair. It is useful. Nikki: Do not resist PAMA. They only wish to make the world a better place. Ivor: '''By mind-controlling everyone and everything?! Nikki: '''Yes. PAMA: This is all the time we have. But submit dares that provide me with escape, and maybe it can be fun. If you choose to cooperate, that is. 'Shipper: '*to self* Ooh...when the chosen Wikier gets my message, I swear-- Category:Blog posts